


como lutar, como dançar

by carolss



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Ela não se preocupa em esconder a sua agressividade com você





	como lutar, como dançar

Transar com ela sente como lutar na maior parte do tempo, ela não se preocupa em esconder a sua agressividade com você, você tem certeza que com Angel ou Riley ela nunca agiria assim, embora você acredite que talvez tenha sido desse jeito também com Spike.

Uma vez você pensou que lutar com B sentia como se fosse uma dança, uma corte dos tempos antigos que aparecia naqueles filmes bobos de época que sua mãe costumava gostar de ver. Outra vez que era como um jogo que ninguém do mundo teria realmente a capacidade de entender as regras a não ser vocês duas, em retrospecto você concluiu que isso era uma estupidez porque se tornou óbvio que nem você nem ela tem ideia de quais são as regras realmente.

Transar com ela parece com uma luta. Lutar com ela parece uma dança. E amá-la sente como se fosse uma guerra.


End file.
